


【wheesun】偷

by 战战兢兢的深柜化十 (kaka_huashi)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_huashi/pseuds/%E6%88%98%E6%88%98%E5%85%A2%E5%85%A2%E7%9A%84%E6%B7%B1%E6%9F%9C%E5%8C%96%E5%8D%81
Summary: 所以她如今所求又是什么呢，不过是醒来注意到自己的床前跟往常一样摆着水杯，自己的衣服被放进了洗衣机里。
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 1





	【wheesun】偷

**Author's Note:**

> 不正经站街文学

她穿劣质的丝质吊带红裙，裸露的手臂撑着旁边红彤彤发烫的脸庞，那人头低垂着，鼻息几乎喷洒在她的乳沟里，金色的短发蹭得她胸口发痒。

电梯间里满是酒精的味道。身边的人干呕一声，竟是要吐出来。

“等一下！”尽管知道徒然无功，金容仙还是更加慌忙地摁了摁电梯。这身红裙每多洗一次，皱褶的痕迹就又会多一道。

好在身边的人只是又打了个嗝，终于还是撑进了洗手间里。

金容仙冷眼瞧着丁辉人抱着马桶吐得天昏地暗，倚在门框上翻弄着她的钱包，皮夹里有不少现金，以及照片看上去比现在面前的人稚嫩不少的身份证，一副青涩拘谨的学生模样。金容仙把现金尽数抽出，连几个钢镚也没漏下，随手把钱包扔在地上，准备离开。不过是扶她到酒店的辛苦费罢了，再说眼前那人跟马桶难舍难分的样子，怎么也不像还能做爱的架势。

“水，”丁辉人瘫在马桶边，小声地喊。她眼前的世界是一片万花筒，脑袋懵懵的像是在一片真空里，脑袋里的天线收不到外界的信号和讯息。一片红色，晕在她眼中的世界里，紧接着是冰凉的水杯触碰到了自己的唇边。她就这握住杯边的，温热柔软的手，喝了进去。

她觉得好多了。

“呕！”只是暂时的而已，她甚至没来得及转身，直接吐了出来。她晚间并没有吃东西，吐出来的全是泛着胃酸味儿的洋酒。身前的红色抖了抖，鲜红漾出深红的印记。

“我操！”金容仙忍不住爆粗口，这下好了，她要怎么回去？她就不该做什么端水的好心人，任由这个小王八蛋在这里自生自灭最好。她气得发抖，心中只觉得憋闷烦躁。丁辉人似乎是被突如其来的大嗓门吓到了，原本还在难受得哼哼声也骤然停下，费力地抬起自己的脑袋，她是颇为有教养的孩子，尽管此刻并不清醒，还是嗫嚅着小声道歉，“对、对不起，我不是故意，我钱包，里，有钱，很多钱。你可以... ...”

“... ...”金容仙有些不自在地摸了摸自己长筒靴，侧边掖着的，可不就是这小王八蛋口中的“很多钱”吗。

丁辉人见“红色吊带”并不答话，手撑着地，竟是摇摇晃晃地要起身，“我，给你拿，对不起。”

你拿个屁你拿，金容仙翻了个白眼，赶紧跟着起身，果不其然，丁辉人摇摇晃晃一步没迈出去，就已经栽到了自己身上。脑袋刚好又贴在自己胸口。“对不起，”丁辉人自觉地退后了一步，“你、你可以自己去拿。”

这注定是操蛋的一晚，金容仙本可以对这一切视而不见，拿钱赶紧走人。事实上，以往她总是这样做的。但是今晚的走向实在算得上不寻常了，她废了好大劲才把跟泥鳅一样往地上滑的人身上的短款黑色西装外套脱下来，“啪嗒”一声，从内里口袋掉落出来一包香烟，跌在金容仙的长靴上滚落在一边。金容仙弯腰拾了起来，薄荷爆珠的细长女烟，焦油含量很低，跟她平时用的，有很大区别。把烟盒放在手里捏了捏，也塞进了自己的长靴筒里。她腕上有一只精致的手表，此刻挂在自己手上，散发着呕吐物气味的黑色西装上的蓝宝石袖扣正闪着光。这个人，确实挺有钱的。

等她把丁辉人脱得光溜溜扔到床上时，金容仙已经觉得自己快要断了气，长期踩着高跟不堪重负的腰，也开始报复着作痛。但是她还是颇为好心的，拿湿毛巾将这位有钱的客人的上半身都擦了擦，顺便取下了她颈上的细细的锁骨链，等离开酒店的时候，竟也觉得心情大好。

金容仙是个颇为念旧的人，不过这次她很是爽快地忍痛丢掉了钟爱的吊带红裙，跑到附近的百货楼里又买了一条，跟之前的一模一样，还更新了。不仅如此，她还买了同款的另外几个颜色，轮着穿一个星期也不会重样。

丁辉人早晨醒来的时候，除了阵阵发痛的脑壳，似乎跟平日的早晨一样，她坐起身，拿起放在床头的水杯咕咚一口气喝光了所有的水，才觉得清醒了些。不过很快她就注意到了，自己的皮夹敞开着被扔在床脚，里面除了身份证已经空空如也，她摸了摸自己的脖子和耳垂，果然首饰什么的，也都早已不翼而飞。太阳穴呼哧呼哧地胀痛，她想拿起手机给秘书打个电话，却又想到自己的手机恐怕现在也不在了。干脆扯着被子躺下继续睡觉，闭上眼睛却是一团红色和牛奶身体乳的味道。昨晚的记忆像是斑驳的玻璃碎片，闪回的全是无关紧要的片段，模糊的像是梦境。也确实是梦境，丁辉人宿醉之后竟然罕见的很快熟睡了，等到再次醒来，外面天色已经又一次暗了下来。秘书在套房的外间等着，一部崭新的手机就在笔电地旁边放在茶几上。她赤脚走过去，坐在沙发上，抬起头忽而有些无奈地笑，酒窝跟着也露出来“不好意思，帮我去楼下买包烟吧，啊，还有打火机。”

一个富裕的客人，不会从本质上改变金容仙的生活模式。在出租屋歇了两天，晚上的时候她就又往酒吧对面的马路上跑了。倚靠在路灯旁，手里把玩着那盒薄荷爆珠，她并不抽烟，但这对她来说是重要的道具。她在寻找合适的猎物。一个职业小偷，二流妓女。

一个穿着衬衣的男人从酒吧晃晃悠悠地走了出来，金容仙眼前一亮，直起身准备走过去。

这时一辆白色轿车缓缓驶过来，后座车窗缓缓摇下来，金容仙此前其实并未遇见过这种情况，但她还是深吸一口气，款款走过去，弯腰将头探进去，领口低低的垂着。准备好的台词从启开的红唇中缓缓吐出来，“先生，您有火吗？”

车里没亮灯，金容仙籍着昏暗的路灯眯着眼往里探，结果看到了一头淡淡的金色短发。“请上车吧。”竟然是有钱的小王八蛋......

“上车吧。”车门自己缓缓打开了，伸头也是一刀，缩头也是一刀，金容仙咬咬牙，上了车。车最终在不远处那晚去过的酒店门口停下。

她抱着臂站在电梯间，清醒的小王八蛋跟醉着的，简直判若两人，而不巧的是，这种情况下她也没法妙语连珠，进行诈骗。

“我记得你那天穿的是红色。”丁辉人终于开口，“那件很好看，我是说，今天也... ...”

“那件很旧啦，又被你吐脏了。”金容仙皱眉，语气似乎带着小小的埋怨。

电梯终于到达了21层，叮的一声，丁辉人率先走了出去，这一次是独占套间，出了电梯门正对着的就是门口，丁辉人刷了卡，“进来吧”，她侧过身，手却被抓住了。“等一下！”金容仙嗓门依旧吓了丁辉人一跳，她站着，没有出声。金容仙咬了咬唇，“你是想，跟我做吗？”

“是。”丁辉人点了点头，说完她又偏了下脑袋，“你不想吗？”

金容仙立刻否认了，“不是的，”她摇了摇头，看着面前这个比自己还要矮上几分的孩子，她记得对方身份证上比自己小几岁的年纪，也记得那张过于稚嫩的照片，她只是没想到，自己真的要跟对方发生关系。“跟我做，是要收费的。”

丁辉人终于无声笑起来，金容仙于是又看见那与身份证上别无二致的酒窝“我知道的。”她伸手从衣服里掏出钱包扬了扬，“或者你进去也还可以拿你自己喜欢的东西。”

金容仙顺着她的视线，摸到了自己颈上的锁骨链。原来她今天戴出来了啊。

丁辉人让司机在那附近载着她转了三晚，才在今晚等到金容仙。人必是有所求，才愿意在另一个人身上耗费自己的时间。她是求什么呢？

在看见路灯下的金容仙之后，她反而迷茫了。她并不觉得自己会因为一晚的醉意，就喜欢上了这个做贼的女人。自己那天恍惚上了女人的套，也不过是因为女人那一身红裙。在还对爱情充满幻想的年纪时，她时常觉得“能把红裙穿出味道的女人，一定是最有气质最漂亮的女人。”而酒精，让她恍然以为自己还处于那种年纪。长大也没什么不好，只是喝醉了之后，会想变小孩子。所以她如今所求又是什么呢，不过是醒来注意到自己的床前跟往常一样摆着水杯，自己的衣服被放进了洗衣机里。虽然是一股脑全放进去，虽然她的手作西装经不起水洗。

不过是可怜的一丝温暖罢了。丁辉人觉得自己可笑，想要离开的瞬间，却发现金容仙还在打量对面酒吧门口的男人们，并且似乎已经订好了目标。

“把车开过去吧。”

她不知道，自己这样叫不叫温柔。女人刻意地弯腰探身，乳沟就这样冒失地出现在自己眼前。丁辉人的眼神暗淡，却又看见了那条锁骨链。

丁辉人领人进了房间，又一次，陷入僵局。她不习惯跟陌生人做爱，也不知道接下来怎样做才显得更加自然。背后却被人紧紧贴上了。女人的身上满是身体乳和化妆品混合的味道，头贴在自己肩膀，轻轻地往自己耳后吹气，“有过经验吗，要不要姐姐教你？”

手从后面绕过来，解开了自己西装的纽扣。丁辉人顺着她的动作，脱下衣服，转过身，就迎上了女人的吻。女人的劣质口红，被她悉数吃进了自己嘴里。

金容仙的手没停下动作，已经解开了她的衬衣扣子，抽开了她的皮带，西裤也被解开，手要探进人胸口的时候，却被制止住了。

“怎么了？”其实金容仙也是慌张的，只是她是“业内女人”，这种时候她不能显示出自己的慌张。

丁辉人只是摇头，扣住她的手腕放下，把人往床上带。金容仙的裙下只有一条黑色的蕾丝内裤，丁辉人隔着吊带裙抚摸过金容仙的乳房，茱萸隔着微凉的布料顶起在自己的手心。

裙子被丁辉人扒下，金容仙立马就显得赤条条得了。金容仙解开丁辉人的衣服花了五分钟，丁辉人掀开她的吊带裙，连五秒都用不到。金容仙立刻明白，丁辉人要做左位。只是女人找乐子，还要做1吗？她腹诽，却十分配合，本来她对自己的技术就没什么自信。

只是，丁辉人也不是个有经验的主，但好在温柔，她手覆在金容仙的左乳，食指和中指夹住了中间的茱萸缓缓磨蹭，便听见了身下女人的轻叹。女人身材很好，但是腹部却有斜着的浅浅白色疤痕，丁辉人手指拂过那些痕迹，那些痕迹太久，如今已然不会再产生疼痛，她开口，“这些，是怎么回事？”

金容仙瞬间反应过来她的问题，扬着头专心享受的同时开口“养父，小时候打得。”她抬起上半身，斜倚在竖起的枕头上，勾住丁辉人的脖子，主动凑上一个吻，“祖宗，别想了，倒是动一动。”丁辉人舌尖被金容仙勾着跑，她是温润的性子，接起吻也是轻柔的，但金容仙显然不是，冒冒失失，试图在接吻时掌握主动权。

丁辉人按住金容仙的肩跪起身，一手也往下滑，那处并未完全动情，只是微微泛着潮。丁辉人有些疑惑地抬头，骤而想到，也许这个女人只是不愿意继续刚才的那个话题而已。手指将花瓣揉黏开，她动作轻柔，指腹不过微微蹭过就引来女人的颤抖，女人几乎是抱住她的头，大腿紧紧并在自己的腰侧，湿热的喘息喷洒在自己的颈部，传到自己耳朵里。

金容仙并不耻于叫出声来，只是她闭上眼睛，满脑却是此时这个正在自己身上点起团团欲望的人的稚气模样，她知道自己本不该有什么羞耻感，但又确实为这更加颤抖不止。

“辉人……嗯……是什么职业？”

“你知道我的名字？”丁辉人有些惊讶，遂又想到缘由，接着老实回答“刚回国接手家里公司。”

啊，原来是个老板。怪不得……

“你叫什么？”

听到对方的发问，金容仙有些哑然失笑，原来对方还不知道自己的名字，也对，要知道自己床上妓女的名字似乎也不是什么必要条件？

“金容仙，容貌像神仙一样的容仙。”她已经很久没有这样介绍过自己了。

“嗯。”丁辉人没有立刻回答，她感受到指下的湿滑一片，已经足够容纳自己，于是中指指节一节节没入去。金容仙被缓慢地动作逼得哼哼，丁辉人指尖顶着内部的皱褶，金容仙的喘息于是扬起来调，她闭着眼睛，全身注意都被丁辉人扯着走，她听到下面传来的水渍拍打的声音，啪嗒啪嗒，带着粘腻和潮湿，喘息愈来愈急促，于是侧着脑袋，偶尔泄出点点哼声，又被摆正了，一个吻落下来，此刻她已经失了力气，于是老实地被吻，舌尖跟着丁辉人的动作舞动，任她描绘整个口腔。丁辉人在金容仙开始颤抖的时候停下了亲吻。

作为花钱的金主，丁辉人实在是过于温柔了，金容仙高潮过后，丁辉人的手并没有直接离开花瓣，而是继续揉蹭着，直到余韵过去，金容仙的呼吸声开始趋于平缓。

金容仙侧躺着被比自己矮几分的孩子搂在怀里，脸上身上都泛着潮红，鼻尖沁出点点汗珠。

“你接手公司，那你爸妈呢？退休了吗？”她手搭在金主腰上，开始琢磨要怎么为丁辉人服务。

丁辉人松开了手，转身朝上，“过世了。”

“……”自己就不该问，金容仙开始痛恨自己的冒失，她并不擅长安慰别人，“对不起，我……”

“没关系。”

金容仙跪起身，安慰般的，把吻落在了丁辉人的额头、鼻尖乃至下巴，身子也开始往下移。

丁辉人知道她要做什么，睁开眼，“你不必的。”

金容仙笑了笑，把从肩上滑落下来的头发拢起“你花过钱了不是吗？”

舌尖从锁骨上方寸寸往下移，手带着劲推折起丁辉人的小腿，身体挤在两腿间留给自己充裕的活动空间。

鼻尖早于唇舌先感受到了湿润，金容仙唇覆上去，也开始慢慢地用舌来回拨弄。她也不过是第一次做这活计，不过小心地不用牙齿碰到脆弱的花心。

太过轻柔反而会招致不满，丁辉人的手按在了她的后脑勺，鼻腔里溢出哼唧的声音。

金容仙于是用唇舌更加卖力，舌尖更加繁忙地开始浅浅的刺探。手把住丁辉人的膝不让她用力。

丁辉人到的时候，手紧紧按住了她。“还好没有闷死我”，金容仙抬起头不无打趣地说。她学着丁辉人的手法，做事后安抚，给丁辉人绷紧的大腿做放松按摩。

世上再也没比我更称职的了吧？被搂在怀里迷迷糊糊睡着的时候，金容仙想。

她从未在金主那里留过夜，之前要么是钟点房做过就离开，要么是睡在自己那憋闷的出租屋。

早晨醒来时，金容仙还有些懵，起身把被随手扔在床尾的吊带裙穿上，心疼地摸着被自己昨晚睡觉用脚压出的皱褶。擅作主张地用丁辉人的水杯去厨房给自己接水喝，反正昨天她亲自己也挺起劲。脚步轻轻弯腰把接好的水杯放在了丁辉人床头。

丁辉人在这个时候醒来，金容仙刚要把自己滑落的肩带理回去。

她只是看着，低开的领口连乳房到小腹都一览无余。乳房上还留着自己昨晚弄下的痕记。

“我要走啦。”金容仙轻轻开口，她刚仔细想了想，没拿丁辉人钱包的钱，毕竟自己上次拿了许多，这次就只当是赠送服务了。

手腕却被握住了，金容仙有些不解，怎么，金主想起来自己还要付账的吗？丁辉人却籍着力坐起身来，把人拉到床上，隔着冰凉的丝裙握住金容仙的腰部。

“还要做吗？”金容仙问。

“要。”


End file.
